1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low density explosive emulsion that is selectively activated with a gas-producing agent, and more particularly, to such an emulsion that includes an oxidizing solution and a fuel solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An explosive emulsion to be used in mining application where traditionally ANFO (ammonium-nitrate fuel oil) has been used. The emulsion in the present invention has characteristics that overcome the problems of generating large bubbles (or voids or hot spots) during the initial reaction of the gas solution with the emulsion.